


十年之約

by MishaK



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural, The 10 Year Plan (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Evan "Buck" Buckley, Best Friends, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Crossover Pairings, Dean Winchester Has Internalized Homophobia, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Eddie Diaz, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz, Secret Crush, Speech Pathologist Castiel, Straight Dean Winchester, homosexual castiel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK
Summary: Eddie在情人節被甩後, Buck和他訂下了“十年之約”: 如果十年後大家還是單身的話便約定成為伴侶。 另一方面, Castiel在暗戀Dean十年後決定放棄無望的戀情, 尋找新的戀人。 在“十年之約”到期前三個月, 因Buck還沒準備好迎接另一段長久關係, 他便穿針引線讓Eddie和Castiel成為了戀人; 但這又是否他們想要的理想結局呢?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 1





	十年之約

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 10 Year Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418444) by [MishaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK). 



“Dean, 今天我請客, 這裡有馳名的草莓派, 你要吃多少都可以。” Eddie和Dean邊談邊走向餐廳。

“哇噢, Eddie你真大方。” Dean的心情大好, 這次他們幾天的輪休剛好在週末, 明天中午Sam和Castiel會來他的家吃午餐。 一想到明天就可以見到他有一個多月沒見的弟弟和最好的朋友時, 讓他的嘴角不禁向上揚起。 當然草莓派的吸引力也不可小覷。

“雖然我對這… 你知道的, 就是同性伴侶什麼的沒什麼意見, 但你不覺得替Christopher找一個新媽媽, 比找多一個爸爸好些嗎?” Dean稍微皺起了眉頭。 

“其實對我來說, 只要雙方都有感覺, 而對方又對Christopher好的話, 是男是女我都沒所謂。” Eddie一臉坦然地說。

“但你最好的朋友, 為什麼不挑女的,偏偏會挑男的介紹給你?” 

“Buck那傢伙雖然男女通吃, 但他更偏愛女生, 如果有好的女生, 他可能已經上了對方, 還怎會願意介紹給我認識。” Eddie推開了餐廳的大門。 “而且他工作的地方幾乎只有男性客人, 他說對方是他的熟客, 而且已認識了好幾年, 大概對方不是他的那杯茶, 所以才介紹給我認識吧。”

“聰明的傢伙!” Dean吹了一下口哨。

“他們在那邊。” Eddie四周張望了一會後, 伸手指向Buck他們所在的位置。

*****************************************

“Cas? 你為什麼會在這裡?” Dean的神情看來有點愕然。

“你們認識對方?” Eddie的視線在Dean和Castiel之間來回掃視。

Castiel瞪大了眼睛腦海一片空白。 面對自己最好朋友的質問, 他雖然微張開了嘴, 但一點聲音都發不出來, 這刻他完全不懂應該如何反應。 當初Buck說要介紹一位消防員給他認識時, 他的腦海中馬上浮現出Dean的樣子, 但Buck有說過對方是一位有孩子的雙性戀者, 所以他肯定不會是Dean才答應赴約, 所以他萬萬想不到Dean會這裡出現。 Dean一直都不知道Castiel同性戀者的身份。而在他們剛認識的時候, 他就想向Dean坦白他的性取向, 但就一直錯過了時機。

“雖然我並不反對, 但我始終搞不懂為什麼他們會喜歡身上有和自己相同器官的人。” 在一次偶然的機會下, Castiel聽到Dean說了這番說話後, 他就決定要向Dean保守自己的秘密; 畢竟他們相識沒多久, 他便愛上了Dean, 他怕向Dean坦白自己的性取向會影響他們之間的友誼; 後來當他們成為最好朋友之後, Castiel就更難以啟齒了。

Castiel從來就不擅長撒謊。 但他為了要隱瞞對方, 耗盡了一切心思, 甚至請他的好友Meg假扮他的女朋友。 其實他也很清楚當出現了第一個謊言後, 往往需要更多的謊言去掩飾之前的謊言; 而他亦早有心裡準備, 當真相最終被揭破時, 場面會有多難看; 只是他沒想過會是在今天。

這刻的氣氛可謂尷尬極了。 Buck是一個聰明人, 他從Castiel的反應推測, 這個Dean Winchester應該就是Castiel的暗戀對象。 Castiel從沒透露的暗戀對象一位消防員, 先別管世上是否真的有如此巧合的事, 但事實上Dean不但是消防員, 而且還是Eddie的搭檔。 而Buck其實也是第一次跟Dean見面, 不過他可分別從Eddie和Castiel的口中聽過不少關於Dean的事, 儘管兩者的描述略有不同, 但有一點是肯定的是────Dean Winchester絕對是宇宙第一直男, 還有就是性格有點暴躁。 當初他有意撮合Castiel跟他的最好朋友是因為他覺得Castiel善良, 直率, 有耐性和帥氣。 除了Eddie值得擁有如此好的伴侶以外, 他相信Castiel和他最疼愛的Christopher亦會相處得很好。

“那個其實…” Buck記得Castiel說過Dean不知道他的性取向, 他不想Castiel難堪, 打算隨便編一個理由, 說原本要來的人突然有事來不了, Castiel只是臨時拉夫過來吃一頓晚飯罷了。

“我是一個同性戀者。” Castiel打斷了Buck, 他站起來平靜地說出這句話。 隱瞞多年的秘密終於也守不住了。 他清楚Dean的脾性, 知道欺瞞了Dean十年, Dean會有多生氣, 他是活該的。

“什麼?!” Dean圓睜著眼睛, 有點不知所措的樣子。 “那Meg呢? 她不是你的女朋友嗎?” 

“Meg只是我的好朋友, 我請她假裝是我的女朋友。” Castiel垂下了雙眼, 不敢直視Dean。

“Excuse me? 你他媽的知道自己在說什麼嗎??” Dean氣得額角青筋盡現, 身體微微顫抖。

“Dean, 我很抱歉…” 

“Son of a bitch! 你當然抱歉!” Dean說罷便轉身拂袖而去。

“Dean!” Eddie向Dean的背影喊了一聲。

“抱歉, Eddie, 我沒胃口吃晚餐了。” Dean只是揮了一下手, 頭也不回便走了。

Castiel張開嘴巴, 想喊出他最愛的人的名字, 但聲音彷彿卡在喉嚨之中; 他伸出右手像是想抓住什麼似的; 但他知道他什麼也抓不住, 他剛剛失去了最好的朋友。

“抱歉, 我還是先失陪了。” Castiel拿起他的米色風衣準備離開。

“雖然你現在可能沒什麼胃口, 不過據說甜點可以令人開心。 這裡的草莓派很不錯。 當然, 這是Dean的損失。” Eddie向Castiel莞爾一笑, 並伸出了右手。 “我是Edmundo Diaz, 你可以叫我Eddie。請問你的名字是?”

Buck知道Eddie的那個微笑代表什麼意思。 他知道他應該替Eddie高興, 但是… 那種有點透不過氣和酸溜溜的感覺到底又是什麼一回事呢?

*****************************************

十年前

“Hey, Eddie, 你還好嗎?” Buck一接到Eddie的電話便馬上趕到餐廳。

“我很好… 其實一點也不好, Mandy她剛剛把我甩了。” Eddie臉上有遮掩不住的沮喪。

“噢, Eddie, 我感到很抱歉。 她居然挑情人節來把你甩掉。” 這時服務生把蘇打水送到Buck的面前。

“蘇打水? 你認真的嗎?” Buck皺起了眉頭。

“當然, 我可不能明目張膽為一個未成年的少年點啤酒吧?”

“我已經十九歲了。” Buck翻了一個白眼。 

“到你二十一歲的時候, 我會為你點啤酒的。”Eddie聳聳肩說道。

“這個是給你打氣, 就當作是生日禮物吧。 不過可不要抱太大的期望, 你知道我是一個剛畢業的窮學生吧?” Buck把一個紙袋遞給Eddie。

“生日禮物? 我的生日還有好幾個月, Buck!” Eddie從紙袋中拿出一個禮物盒, 他打開了禮物盒, 裡面是一個相架, 上面有一張他們的合照。” 這是… 不會吧? 你居然把它打印了出來了? 那場球賽… 真的很精彩。” Eddie 看著相架露出了微笑, 像是回憶著當天那場球賽; 他看起來相當高興。

“不錯, 那的確很精彩。 那天還是我們第一次見面。” Buck看著Eddie 感動的模樣, 讓他自己亦為之動容。 “這個相架我做了兩個, 你一個, 我一個。 你知道我只是想令你開心吧?” Buck舉起手中的蘇打水, “為女生… 還有男生們乾杯… 要操死他們!” 

“Buck!” Eddie搖搖頭, 他給對方逗笑了。 “為找到完美的另一半。”Eddie舉起手中的香檳。

“為朋友。” Buck回應著Eddie。

“為戀愛關係。”

“為單身。” Buck和Eddie兩人的杯子碰在一起, 發出清脆的聲音。

“Buck, 可以幫我個忙, 別讓我一個人獨自老死好嗎” Eddie呷了一口香檳, 放下杯子認真地看著Buck。

“Edmundo Diaz, 你才二十二歲, 怎麼會跟一個二十歲都還沒到的人說你怕孤獨終老?” Buck沒好氣地說。

“我是認真的。”

“Come on, 你知道我一直都很支持你。 好吧, 你看起來已經完全沈浸在這個當中… 那我來和你訂立一個協議吧: ‘如果我倆十年後還是單身, 誰也沒找到對的人, 我們會成為情侶, 永遠在一起。’” 對Buck來說這只是戲言, 他只想安慰他最好的朋友。

“這就像是一個後備方案?” Eddie瞇起眼睛。 “你認真的嗎?”

“當然。” Buck找來了兩張餐紙。 “由你來寫, 一式兩份, 我來簽名。”

當Buck在兩份協議簽好名字後, 他再舉起了蘇打水。 “為十年的自由時間乾杯。”

結果半年後Eddie遇上Shannon, 他們一見鍾情, 不到三個月便結婚。 接著Eddie加入了軍隊。 一年後他們的兒子Christopher便出生了。 

Buck則在由北美洲遊走到南美洲, 一邊打工, 一邊流浪, 和不同的女生或男生鬼混, 過著自由而放盪的生活, 就算回到美國成為調酒師之後, 他的生活模式亦沒有太大改變。

*****************************************

“Hey, Buck, 你怎麼了?” 

“呃, 我有點走神了, 你剛才說了什麼?” 晚餐的過程中Eddie和Castiel似乎言談甚歡; Castiel是Buck工作所在的同性戀酒吧的熟客, 他們認識了超過三年, 他也是第一次看到Castiel笑得那麼開懷, Eddie那些匪夷所思的救人經歷似乎逗得Castiel很開心。 而Eddie亦似乎很喜歡Castiel。

“Cas有點醉了, 我一會會送他回家。 你也需要我送你一程嗎?” Eddie站了起來, 他手裡拿著帳單, 俯視著Buck。

“噢, 不, 我自己回去就可以了。”

“好吧, 回頭見。” Eddie說罷, 微笑瞥了Castiel一眼便走向櫃台結帳。

“Cas, Dean… 就是那個人吧?” Buck趁Eddie離開取車時向Castiel提出了詢問。

“嗯, 看得出來吧?” Castiel露出了苦笑, 垂下了頭。 

“抱歉, 我不知道他是Eddie的同事。”

“不, 我也沒告訴過你Dean的名字和工作, 你不可能知道是他。 不過真的很感謝你介紹Eddie給我, 他真的很好, 就如你所說一樣。” Castiel抬起頭來, 眼中帶著一絲笑意。 “

Buck從Castiel清澈的雙眸中看出一段新戀情的種子似乎正在萌芽。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然我的英語能力不高, 但今年很想挑戰自己用英文寫一篇完整的故事. 而因為最近喜歡上緊急呼救911, 所以想試寫一個SPN X911的短篇故事. 這故事是先有英文版本, 用字和表達方面可能會和中文版本有一點不同. 但無論如何, 希望大家會喜歡.


End file.
